


Only Just Begun

by LaPetiteLouve



Series: Familia Ante Omnia [10]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Celebrations, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pack Feels, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPetiteLouve/pseuds/LaPetiteLouve
Summary: Set on 2/27/2020, after Kuba's hatty.Three goals, three goals in enemy territory, Kuba's having the time of his life.  Got the team out to celebrate, got the win in the books, got the goals for his stats.  What could go wrong?
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Familia Ante Omnia [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549498
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Only Just Begun

**Author's Note:**

> okay, i am not of legal age to drink, much less even go in bars/clubs. Everything is fiction, and if how I envisioned it is wrong, please let me know. This isn't one of my best. I was going to update on sunday, but my team got knocked out of playoffs and I banged my head against the boards and I didnt want to risk anything by overworking my brain. I did not edit, oops. **TRIGGER WARNING: alcohol, physical assault, but it's not really explained in detail, it just sort of happens.**

Kuba finished media and slipped back into the boisterous locker room. He smiled bashfully at the sound of cheering and clapping.

“Number eight in your programs, number one in our hearts!” Murph shouted loudly. “Fuckin’ rocket out there, man.”

“First star,” Duncs praised. “Leading all the rookies in goals. Seabs and Shawzy say congratulations.”

Kuba sat down in his stall, breathless with adrenaline and high off the win. He tapped Kaner on the shoulder, chewing his lip shyly. “We go out and celebrate tonight?” he asked. “Please?”

“Anything for you, bud. I’ll ask Stamkos for a good bar and we’ll go hang out. Feeling that adrenaline still, huh? Wanna go get it out on the dance floor?” Kaner smirked. “Let’s ask.” He stood up and shared a look with Jonny.

Kuba watched with rapt attention as Jonny stood up and quieted the room almost immediately. How long did it take to establish that authority in a locker room? Jonny nodded at Kaner and everyone turned their attention to the winger. Showtime.

“We’re going out tonight, gonna find a club and party it out. We play Florida in a few days, so keep that in mind. I need to know how many people are coming out and a couple DDs. I’ll DD,” Kaner said.

“I want to come celebrate,” Adam frowned.

“They’re allowed in the premise, just can’t drink,” Olli piped up. “Just someone has to make sure they’re not alone and they’re not drinking.”

“The rookies will help DD,” Jonny stated. “Soda and water, boys.”

“Darn, was really hoping for a daiquiri,” Kirby snorted.

“Daiquiri,” Kuba repeated the words to himself, testing it out on his tongue.

“Bad word, Kirbs,” Adam snickered.

“I can also DD,” Duncs added, speaking louder to be heard over the young wolves tackling and tumbling around.

“Same,” Crow said.

“So Duncs, me, Jonny and Crow are designated drivers, Kirby and Adam are helping. So, Murphy, Olli, Kuba, Brinks, Stromer, Saader, Drake and Alex. The rest of you, have a nice night, hopefully tomorrow you get some fun out of watching the rest of us struggle through hangovers,” Kaner grinned.

“Thank you,” Kuba grinned.

“No problem, we take care of our own. We’ll go to the hotel, get changed, get an address, then head to the club. The Lightning Pack might show up too, so behave,” Kaner announced. He ruffled Kuba’s damp hair with an affectionate smile. “Proud of you, Kubs.”

Kuba preened at the attention and smiled blindingly. He tugged a beanie-toque down over his head and waited for the team.

He unlocked the hotel room door and held it open for Alex. “Have you ever been to a club?” he asked.

“Yeah, they’re fun,” Alex grinned, hunched over his bag. “You haven’t, right? At least, not in America?”

“No, not clubs. Beer halls, with my grandparents and parents, usually. Traditional. What are you going to wear?”

“Eh, I don’t know what club it is, so probably… a nice, charcoal gray shirt and… aha! I knew I packed these pants,” Alex straightened up with a sleek pair of black jeans. He smiled proudly and slipped into the bathroom.

“I don’t know what to wear,” Kuba floundered. He sat down on his bed and contemplated searching the internet for answers.

Alex exited the bathroom, charcoal gray shirt under a light gray blazer and black pants. “Well, let’s see what you got.” He slid past Kuba and dug around his bag. “Oh, these black jeans are hella nice, where’d you get them?”

“I can’t remember,” Kuba shrugged, a little lost.

“Doesn’t matter, because this is a nice button down. Please tell me it’s fitted,” Alex held up Kuba’s light blue button down. “Trust me. Go get changed, and roll the sleeves to your elbows.”

Kuba listened and hustled to the bathroom. He quickly changed as someone knocked on the door.

“Hey Dacher, Kuba’s changing right now. Hey Kuba, I’ll give my key card to Duncs, leave yours here. We’ll meet you in the lobby,” Alex called out.

“Yeah,” Kuba answered. He adjusted the belt and patted his pockets for his wallet. He glanced at himself in the mirror and smiled. He looked good. He snagged the blazer Alex left on his bed and headed out for the elevator.

“Hey Kuba, wait up!”

Kuba held the elevator doors open for Murph and Maatts. “Hey, good game today, yeah?”

“Got a fucking hatty against one of the top teams in the league. You’re a fucking riot,” Murph grinned.

“Congratulations, Kuba,” Maatts offered a fist-bump. He assessed Kuba up and down. “You look good. Looking to wheel tonight?”

“No, just want to hang out with the boys. Have some fun,” Kuba shook his head.

“Well we having some fun tonight!” Murph whooped, strutting towards the team in the lobby, full of swagger and confidence.

Kuba exited the car and closed the door behind Jonny. “Where are we?” he asked the captain. He watched Jonny scan the street, curiousity and hesitancy peaking. “Is eveyrhting okay?”

“Hm? Oh yeah, don’t worry about it. Just, I don’t know this club and Stammer, well, Stammer and his pack are a little wild, is all,” Jonny brushed him off. “Let’s go.”

Kuba shrugged and followed Jonny in. He flinched as soon as he stepped inside, the smell of body odor, sweat and musk smacked him in the face immediately. He silently exhaled in relief as Jonny tugged him against him, the familiar scent washing over him.

“Stamkos got the VIP lounge for the two packs. Stay close and follow me,” Jonny whispered.

“Is it always this loud?” Kuba shouted over the heavy bass.

“Nah, the ones back home are a little more tasteful, they use special speakers that eliminate any pitch that can harm a wolf’s ear,” Jonny explained. He led him up a few flights of stairs, to a balcony, overlooking the main dancefloor.

Kuba glanced around the lounge, recognizing the seven wolves of the Lightning Pack. Stamkos, Hedman, Coburn, Johnson, Sergachev, Vasilevskiy, Kucherov. He met Johnson’s gaze and nodded briefly.

“Hey Kuba, c’mere,” Kaner said. He had a tray of shots on the table, some colorful, some ominously dark. “Here’s to the rookie, first hatty’s aren’t something to forget. Not even if you get shitfaced, blacked out drunk. Kuba, start us off with three. First star’s choice.”

Kuba glanced at the array of shots and picked three. A red, tan and white shot, a blue and green shot, and a black and clear one. He knocked them all back, alcohol burning the back of his throat. Cheering erupted around him, blocking out the entirety of the club. The rest of the team took the rest of the shots to celebrate with him. Alcohol coursing through his veins, Kuba felt confident. “Let’s go dance.”

“Don’t split up,” Jonny warned.

“Yeah, yeah. C’mon Dom,” Alex dragged Kuba and Cags off. Down towards the dancefloor and strobing lights.

Kuba glanced behind him and caught sight of Kaner speaking to Jonny while Jonny glared over his head at Stamkos’ side of the lounge. Weird. “Whoa!” he nearly tripped down a step. Would’ve, if Drake still didn’t have his reflexes.

“Careful, dude. Kaner and Tazer would kill me if you tripped and split your head open on the step,” Drake teased.

“Thank you,” Kuba grinned up at him.

Drake smiled and ruffled his hair. “C’mon. Time to dance.” He moved through the crowds easily.

“Dominik,” Alex swaggered by, two brunettes in his arms. “Bianca, Caterina, Dominik,” he introduced. “Let’s dance.”

Kuba offered his hand to Bianca and followed Alex through the crowd of sweaty bodies. Bianca tugged him further into the crowd, away from Alex, and he went. They danced, packed together between other people like sardines. The bass vibrated the dancefloor, Bianca knew how to dance, mouthing the words to the song. Sweat, alcohol, bodies, bass, songs, laughing. It shouldn’t be too much for him to handle. Only three shots, but the post-game adrenaline, his hatty. It’s a lot. “I need a drink,” he said.

Bianca glanced up at him and nodded. “Find me after,” she giggled.

Kuba grinned and wriggled his way over to the bar. “You have ginger ale?” he asked.

The bartender nodded and poured him a glass. “You DD?”

“No, just looking to keep the… good times rolling?” Kuba chuckled.

“Are you foreign?” a woman sat down at the bar next to him.

“Yes, Czech,” Kuba nodded. He glanced at the dancefloor as she sipped her drink.

“Oh? What brings you here?” She wondered.

Kuba paused. “Work,” he decided. He sipped his ginger ale and ducked his gaze from the bright flashing lights. He flinched as she moved closer, perfume wafting around him, fake and artificial. “Wait.”

“Hey, get the fuck away from my girl!”

Kuba narrowly avoided the fist aiming for his head. He stumbled and tripped on a napkin, landing on his side. He scrambled up and dodged another punch. “Wait, wait, wait, I didn’t do anything to her!”

“I bet you’re a fucking mutt!” he shouted. “All you mangy bastards do is howl at the moon and hit on women!” he lunged at Kuba, tackling him into a table.

Kuba wheezed as the air was knocked out of his lungs. He wrestled with the man, amidst the chaos. Kuba had the height advantage but lacked the weight. Someone dragged him off, familiar scents washed the stench out. Kuba shut his eyes and cradled his wrist to his chest.

“Hey, Dominik. It’s Olli. Are you okay? Can you stand up?” Gentle hands gripped his elbow. “Can I see your wrist?”

Kuba blinked and slowly sat up. “What’s going to happen now?”

“I think we’re all ready to go. Drake saw and pulled him off, and then the bouncers escorted them out. Alex went to go get us from the VIP lounge. We can probably go after the police sort things out, okay?” Brinks soothed. “Here, have some water.”

“I didn’t do anything,” Kuba immediately replied, clutching the water bottle in his hand.

“I know. But we have to make a statement with the police, and charges-“

“No charges,” Kuba shook his head. “I don’t want to make a fuss.”

Olli and Alex blinked at him owlishly. “Dude,” Alex murmured. “You were just fucking attacked, are you sure you don’t want to press charges?”

“No, please? Just want to celebrate. Safely. Please?” Kuba pleaded.

“Okay, I’ll go find the team. O, stay there with him… Oh god, here come the parents,” Alex stood up.

Kuba got to his feet as Jonny stormed over, Kaner hot on his heels. “I’m okay, I promise. Sorry,” he winced.

“Never apologize, not for something like this. Unless you were being a little shit, which I highly doubt,” Kaner scowled. “Fucking Stamkos. Can’t we just go out and have a good time without anything going batshit crazy?”

“I had a fucking feeling something was gonna happen,” Jonny seethed murderously. “I fucking had a feeling some shit was gonna go down.” The sound of sirens and flashing lights filled the air. Jonny tensed. “Let’s get this thing over with. I might fucking rip Stamkos a new one if this takes any longer than ten minutes.”

Kaner chuckled and nudged Kuba reassuringly. “Don’t mind him, he’s just a little pissy. We’ll get this sorted out and then we can have a cuddle pile in our room, okay? It’s going to be okay.”

Kuba shakily nodded and sat down on a barstool. Drake sat next to him, gently resting a hand on his forearm, something to keep him tethered. Kuba smiled briefly and rested his head on his arm while they waited for Jonny to finish up.

Kuba let Jonny hustle him and the pack into their hotel room, drifting over to the bed and sprawling out. He hummed appreciatively as Adam and Kirby followed and curled close. “Pack pile?” he tilted his head back to look at Jonny and Kaner for confirmation.

Kaner scrunched his nose. “We technically don’t have explicit permission, but yeah. But if you’re gonna shift, you’re gonna sleep here. You can pile up on the extra bed. Or with me and Jonny.”

“Nah, I’m beat,” Kirby declined. “I’m going to sleep. Night. Congrats on the hatty,” Kirby sat up and fist bumped Kuba before slipping out of the room.

Adam followed, gently headbutting Kuba and quietly waving to the rest of the room.

“You sure you’re okay?” Saader asked. “That was bullshit.”

“Yeah, thank you,” Kuba nodded sleepily.

“Get some rest,” Duncs said. “I’ll check up on ya tomorrow.” He, Stromer and Alex left, leaving Kuba with Drake, Alex, Jonny and Kaner.

“I’m gonna get to bed. Take care, Kuba. You’re a superstar,” Drake winked. “I’m heading off to bed, I’ll see you guys in the morning. Don’t have too much fun without me.”

Kuba peeled off his shirt and pants, yawning as he tugged his socks off. He lazily dumped the clothes on the desk chair, next to Alex’s and quickly shifted. He stretched and ambled his way over to Jonny and Kaner’s bed. He flopped down next to Kaner and chuffed at Alex halfheartedly as the wolf narrowly landed on his paws. He cracked his eye open as Alex bullied his way next to Kuba, a wolfish grin on his face.

“Bedtime, guys. Rest up, got more goals to score” Kaner softly commanded, brushing his fingers through Kuba’s fur, tracing random, calming shapes and patterns.

Kuba exhaled as Jonny shut the lights off. He listened as Jonny shuffled around, felt the bed dip and settled, warm and comfortable, the fight now a thing of the past.

**Author's Note:**

> I might rewrite this at a later date, it's been a hot minute lol. anyway, if something isnt accurate, please let me know. and if you have any ideas, leave a comment, i'm trying to keep a schedule of updating every two weeks but we'll see. :)


End file.
